Moonlight Ride
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: ONESHOT [Complete]Harry decides to ride his broom while everyone is in dinner. Hermione is doing an essay out in the field and missing dinner. After realizing they are not alone they go on a little moonlight ride HHr Plz RR Dedicated to InuKagLoveAlways


**A/N:** Hello everyone! I return to you with this ONE-SHOT that I am dedicating to my sister, **InuKagLoveAlways**. See I told her to make me a Kagome/Koga fic and she told me that she would only do it if I did a Harry/Hermione fic. So we had a deal.

I hope you guys enjoy this fic and I am sorry about not being able to update my other fics (Incase any of you are reading them) I am still working on them but only a little bit because I have not been feeling well. I do hope to post them during the summer though and/or late spring.

**Dedicated to: **My sister.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry or Hermione or any other Harry Potter character or thing. Only the story line!**

* * *

**

**Moonlight Ride**

* * *

The sun was setting and the sky was splashed with the orange and pinkish hues. Darkness could be seen overcoming those two colors and a light wind was beginning to pick up. Nothing could be heard except for someone walking on the frosted grass in a great hurry.

Reaching the field he looked up at the darkening sky and smiled, he was alone and he was going to do what he loved to do the most. Fly. He looked at his _Firebolt_ and a mischievous smile formed on his face. He sucked in his breath and mounted his broom and kicked off towards the sky.

Little did he know that someone was watching him from one of the stands. Hermione Granger looked up at her mate and she smiled as she saw Harry flying around the field. She loved how he looked when he was free, she knew that flying was his one of his major passions.

Hermione had been in the stands for a while now due to the fact that she needed to write an essay for Potions and she needed no distractions. She had decided to go to the Quidditch Field because no one would be outside during dinner. She had not wanted to go to the library because she knew that her friends would of found her when they noticed that she was not at dinner. The wind blew and her hair got in the way between Harry and her eyes.

As he flew by one of the stands a quick movement caught his eyes and he turned to see what it was. He saw that it was someone but couldn't make out whom it was so he decided to fly closer. As he neared the person he instantly recognized her by her beautiful hair and the scent that the wind was carrying. He smiled as he stopped above the stands, jumped off and began to walk towards her.

"Hullo Hermione didn't know you were out here. I thought you were inside eating with Ron and Gin." His voice was filled with a cheeriness tone when he said this.

Hermione looked up at her mate and then said. "Hi Harry, no I wasn't at dinner. I have been here finishing my Potions essay that's due tomorrow. Why aren't you inside eating?"

She scooted over and patted a spot beside her on the bench. Harry nodded and put his broom on the bench in front of them and sat down where Hermione had indicated.

"Well I wasn't hungry so I decided to come out here and just fly." He paused and then made a disgusted face. "I still need to start on the stupid essay, I don't know why he makes us do all these essays if we don't even use them."

"Yes we do, these essays are our study guides for our N.E.W.T.s. You and Ron really need to start doing your work, I won't be there all the time when you guys need someone to cheat off."

The two laughed and then Harry turned and began to stare at the now dark sky. The full moon was out and it was illuminating them with a silver light. The wind blew a cold breeze and Hermione's natural reaction was to scoot closer to Harry.

Harry looked at Hermione and felt his heart speed up.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to go for a ride on my broom?"

Hermione stared at him without blinking.

"Right now?"

"Yeah…" A laugh escaped his mouth and placing a hand on her shoulder he continued. "It's not dangerous, besides I'm going to be right there. Nothing is going to go wrong."

Hermione bit her lip and then stared at her books on her lap. Why was she getting nervous? It was just Harry, her everyday best mate Harry. So why was her heart beating like a mouse running away from an owl?

"Yes or no? Come on don't be afraid, nothing bad will happen. I _promise_."

She moved her gaze back at him and then with a small smile she nodded.

Harry felt his stomach do flips as he noticed her nodding she had accepted his invitation! He got up and offered her his hand. His face lit up even more as she took it and smiled back at him with trust.

Harry grabbed his broom and then helped Hermione sit on it and after he mounted it behind her and then said. "Um… I'm going to put my arms around you… well not exactly around you but well my arms are going to be by your sides because I have to hold you and the broom…"

Was his voice bound by nervousness? No it couldn't be, this was just his mate Hermione. He silently cursed his voice for giving out what he was feeling at the moment and then cleared his throat.

"So is it alright?"

"Yeah it is. Just as long as I don't fall off." She said with a stifled giggle.

"You won't. Hold on!"

The two teens soon were up in the air high above the ground and flying over the dark green grass and stands of the field. Hermione's back was pressed against Harry's chest and he could feel her stiff as a tree.

"Relax Hermione just relax. Don't worry, remember I promised you that I wouldn't let anything bad happen." He said in her ear so that she could hear him.

After having said that he felt her relax and then she nodded. Her hair had the fragrance of jasmines and he felt as if he were in a trance with that scent. He quickly shook it off and peered over her shoulder at the lake and treetops. Hermione who hadn't said a word since the beginning of the flight until now suddenly interrupted him.

"It's so beautiful, I had never seen something so beautiful like this. Look at how the moons reflection makes the lake look so mysterious yet beautiful."

Harry turned his gaze towards where she had indicated and felt his breath catch at the scene. Why hadn't he ever noticed this before? He had been out flying several times before during this time but never noticed the beauty. And now here he was with _her_ and everything seemed to catch _her_ beauty and radiance.

Hermione felt the cold wind kiss her legs and arms but didn't say anything because deep down she didn't feel it all. All she felt was Harry's hard chest and the beautiful feeling she felt inside of just watching this sight. Sure she had been scared at first when Harry had proposed this but now she was glad that she had accepted it. She wanted to turn around and see the expression on Harry's face but she was afraid of falling over. She could feel the muscles in Harry's arms tightening and loosening as he steered the broom. She had never fancied flying but now she loved it because _he_ was with her.

When he turned the broom a bit to the left the moon's rays seemed to have shift as well for the light was suddenly on them. He then moved his eyes to see the side of Hermione's face and at that moment he felt his heart stop. She looked so beautiful right there just letting the moon hit her, her beauty seemed to stand out even more with the silver light.

"Wow… Hermione… you look… you're so beautiful." He said before realizing what he had just done. After he heard the last word his eyes widened and he went rigid all over. Had he just expressed how he thought she looked tonight out loud?

When Harry finished his statement all Hermione could do was stop from screaming her lungs out. He had just called her beautiful and she didn't know what to do. Should she turn around and be like: "_Wow Harry you really think so? You look beautiful yourself!" _or "_No… no… I'm not beautiful… but you! Wow you are so good-looking and I fancy you…" _or finally she could just scream and then act like some of her muggle mates, "_Oh my gosh! You really think so?_" What she really did do surprised her but she went with it anyways.

Harry thought she was going to turn around and start telling him how she wanted to go back on the ground and forget that this happened. What he didn't expect was for her to turn around and try to kiss him!

As Hermione was trying to turn around to kiss Harry, he forgot his concentration on keeping the broom steady and concentrated on kissing Hermione. They were one inch apart when the broom shook and Hermione almost fell, but Harry's Seeker reflexes caught her before her bum completely left the broomstick.

"Merlin! Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked with great concern etched all over his face.

Shaking a bit from the fright Hermione nodded. "Yes I'm alright Harry. It was my fault, if I hadn't been trying to kiss you it wouldn't have happened…" Hermione sighed and looked up at the moon. "Harry this was a very beautiful moment for me."

"I'm glad you liked it. I really am glad you did… I wanted you to like it."

After a while of silence, Harry decided that it was better if they were on the ground now. Dinner was probably over and perhaps everyone was looking for them. As they came upon the floor Harry's brain was buzzing with what had happened up in the air. Hermione was going to kiss him! The girl of his dreams was going to kiss him! Wait… girl of his dreams? Was Hermione really the girl of his dreams? Of course she was!

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry shook the thoughts out of his head and stared up at Hermione who was standing beside him and shaking him.

"Are you ok? I have been calling you for the last minute and you seemed to be dozed off. I thought perhaps… well perhaps you… oh never mind." She bit her lip and then managed a forced smile. "Come on let's go inside, it's getting cold."

How could she think that he was thinking of the unmade kiss! She had felt so happy when she was about to kiss him, if it hadn't been for the broom shifting she would of finally made one of her dreams come true. To kiss Harry! Now that they were on the ground she didn't know if he shared the same feelings as her. He probably thought of her as a friend only and that's how they were going to be for the rest of their lives, only friends. With that thought in mind Hermione turned around and began to walk towards the castle when a hand stopped her.

"Wait Hermione… I… I… well… um…" He paused and then walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Harry?"

"Shh…"

Hermione felt her heart beating fast again and knew what he was going to do. She closed her eyes and waited for his lips to touch hers.

He saw as she closed her eyes and he felt his heart flutter, he was really going to kiss her! Finally after so long of wanting to, he was finally going to do it. He leaned in and brushed his lips against her soft ones, he closed his eyes and lowered his arms to her waist to bring her closer. He felt her arms go around his neck and taking this as a sign he deepened the kiss.

After she felt his arms around her waist, her natural reaction had been to wrap them around his neck. He probably liked what she had done because he made the kiss more passionate. Her mouth parted and she let his tongue roam around until it finally met hers.

The two teens continued to kiss until they both pulled away and gasped for breath. When their eyes met they smiled and then blushed. Hermione smiled and then with twinkling eyes she looked at Harry who stared back at her with the same look.

"That's why I wanted you to wait, I wanted to kiss you. You don't know how much I've wanted to do that. I've dreamed of this moment, the perfect moment to kiss you and tonight was the perfect night."

He finally told her, not straight forward but he finally managed to tell her how he felt for her in some way. All he wanted to do now was just grab her by the waist and hold her close to him and to never let go. Before he could continue to speak Hermione talked.

"Harry I've been wanting to kiss you for the longest time as well. I just thought that… well that you only saw me as a friend. I only had us kiss in my imagination because I thought we could never be." She paused and then sighed before continuing. "I too have dreamed about this moment as well, and yes I do agree that this was the perfect night."

With that, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand.

"Come on let's go back inside, the others might be worried."

Harry laughed and then said. "Ron will be surprised when he sees us walking in holding hands."

"I know…" Giggling she squeezed his hand. "And so will Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor's."

"Yep."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the moonlight ride… I really enjoyed it. It was perfect."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I enjoyed it as well. Hopefully we can do this again sometime soon."

Hermione nodded and then stopped walking and turned towards Harry. He stared at her and then asked her what was wrong.

"I forgot my things on the stands!"

Both teens laughed and together they ran towards the stands to get Hermione's things. The moon was shining bright in the sky and the stars were twinkling right beside it. The breeze had calmed down and now only the stillness lay through out the field. The only noise that was heard was the laughter of the two lovers who were running up the stands. After they had packed up everything they began to walk back towards the castle. As they were walking a small cloud appeared and began to slowly move it's way in front of the shinning moon. Soon the light breeze had returned and the perfect night was put into pause so that when the two lovers returned it would be perfect once more.

The two teens didn't seem to notice the change in the night because they kept walking towards the castle hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was it? I am not a big Harry/Hermione shipper. I guess I don't really hate any ships well I do but I don't want to get into them right now.So yeah hopefully youguys enjoyed it!Please Review thanks!

Bella


End file.
